Our long term goals are to modify the academic environment to foster training and conduct of clinical/translational research, and to provide resources to support and stimulate innovation and multidisciplinary collaboration. To accomplish this, capitalizing on the synergy of existing talent and resources we propose to establish a distinct academic entity for the discipline of clinical and translational science. Four principles underlie the organization of this entity: transformation, collaboration, facilitation, and education. [unreadable] [unreadable] The primary objectives of the one-year planning grant are for MCW and its collaborating partners to develop an administrative and physical infrastructure, along with innovative clinical/translational research training opportunities. This will require assessing current resources and needs, building consensus within MCW and with MCW's collaborating partners, and obtaining institutional commitments and administrative approval for the new academic structure and programs. [unreadable] [unreadable] To prepare a response to this RFA, the Dean of the Medical College appointed three senior investigators to take the lead in initiating the development of a plan. A meeting was convened of representatives, leaders, and stakeholders from departments, centers, administration, and our collaborating partners. As a result of the meeting, focus areas for planning were identified and working groups were established to address these themes. Subsequently, the Dean appointed 7 working groups, each charged with addressing a specific component of planning. The working groups are composed of senior and junior scientists from MCW and affiliated institutions and administrators. The specific working groups are as follows: 1) strategic planning for development and expansion of clinical/translational research; 2) governance and infrastructure for the clinical translational research "home"; 3) graduate programs, clinical-translational research training, and early career development initiatives; 4) regulatory affairs/ethics; 5) technological resources and innovation; 6) collaborations with other academic institutions, industry, and the community; and 7) development of strategies for evaluation. Each group was asked to identify long-term goals and one-year objectives, and to [unreadable] outline the activities and resources required to achieve the one-year objectives. We anticipate that these working groups will continue to play a key role in the implementation of their recommendations. The chairpersons of the working groups will serve as an Advisory Committee during the planning process and will meet monthly. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]